songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nobody Cares/Archive 3
hey Hey is the wiki moving? 'Cause I saw the message on WikiActiviy page and I didn't understand it. :No it's okay :) copyright, continued " Here's what I understand: I need to make a deal with the site where I got the lyrics." Not quite. You need to make a deal with the copyright holder. That's not a lyric website. That's Justin Bieber and/or his record label, etc (or someone who can make a deal with them for you, like gracenote). Please continue to research this issue. It is your responsibility to understand the legal issues and make decisions based on them. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) To clarify: you need to remove lyrics from this wiki unless you have a strong case for why it's fair use, or why you have permission from the copyright holders to use them. For example, if a song was written by your friend and they gave you permission to post the lyrics, then it's okay. But otherwise, this is copyrighted work by artists, and it is illegal to post them. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hii its danie hii NC do u no how to join clubs and all that stuff? Hey Hey it's me. Sorry I haven't been on for a while now. I've been going through a lot these days. I failed to secure good marks for my finals so I've to repeat my year again (trust me I've been suicidal since the results came out), my gadgets have stopped working abruptly. hey Hey i'm not going off-line. I'm still gonna be here. I was just apologizing for not being active lately. And do whatever you'd like :) I don't mind it. :Yep :) ::Thanks :) ok Okay thanks :) I've read them and I'll abide to them :) hey Done :) Speading the word With your permission, I would like to give this wiki a positive review on other wikis.4th Hale ' '(Talk) 19:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) hi Does that mean I can work on it now? yeah Thanks. The storm is because of the environmental pollutions. The global warming has caused lots of ecological taboos :/ hey Haha I love rainy seasons though :P hey Hey what do you mean? I'll work on TSP portal later because I need to gather infos about her first to make a page about her. Hey Hey don't worry if I need help I'll ask you :) And ok I'll gather infos in the mean time. Idea on poll Hey I'm gonna change the poll now. What do I make it about? :I've changed it take a look at it. ::Thanks :) hey Hey thanks for informing me about it and yeah i'll do it myself :) :Done. ::Okay then what do you make a navbox for? Oh and I think I may put the portal on hold at the moment. :::Okay thanks. Hey Hey I've voted :) hey Hey what do you mean? Can you be more specific? :Hey no I don't know how to do it. Maybe you can ask Moncho? ::Then ask him :) Hey Hey no problem, get well soon :) Hey Hey can I make pages about Korean songs? :Hey thanks :) Hey Hey it's romanized not romanian :) And yeah it's your wish, you can do whatever you want :) hey Hey I meant you don't have to ask me about anything that you wanted to do :) hey Oh okay :) Category Hey. I was wondering, could I create the category Kpop Songs? There seems to be a few on this wiki... --Moon Beam 05:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay then. Thanks anyway. Moon Beam 06:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Hey I was thinking we should remove the Korean lyrics and put the romanized one on pages because it's hard to find lyrics of all korean songs in Hagul (Korean). :It's okay, I'll search for the Korean lyrics. But the romanized lyrics is still Korean written in English. .... Hey you shouldn't have done that. It's not cool. But it's your wish if you wanted to do that you did it, so I shouldn't criticise it :) :Their action was justified so I think it was right to ban you because you trolled. Hey Hey yeah it looks good. ... Hey I've heard of the song. I like the song. hey Hey okay, I can help you but I'm quite busy right now so I may not be of much help, plus javascript is my weakness. :Same here, I know the basic js but not advanced. ::Lol I know where Philippines is and sorry that I didn't tell you about India :P ... Where does he live? And have I told you that I live in India? :Good to know you're an Asian :) ::Okay your secret is safe with me XP :::Okay and about the tagline, did you edit MediaWiki:Tagline? ::::Okay and did you add these to MediaWiki:Common.css: #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: XX%; font-style: XX; } tagline It will appear above all pages except the namespace-pages. :Okay I'll research about it and then tell you. hey No it's not weird. Hey Yeah it looks good. And I think the tagline codes I agree you yesterday works on every page 'cause I couldn't find any other codes for it. I'll check it in my test wiki now. :Sorry the tagline codes doesn't work. I don't know what happened. And yeah the page looks better. ::Hey I've updated the page a little, not that much changes is there though. Hey I'm not sure what you want me to add. Do you want just the names of the casts and characters or you want some description too? TS portal I've withdrawn from making it, I also told you about it. I'm really busy these days, I can barely be on wikia. I have edited on all the wikis I contribute barely for a while now because I just don't have the time. Sorry about it :( :I will not be absent fully, I'll still come to wikia but not as much as before so it should be partial. hey Hey I support you. hey Hey I don't know. If you want then you can make one... RE No problem! Happy to help! :) 08:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh and, does this wiki have an IRC? If so, what is the channel name? 09:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. 09:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm sorry I haven't been regular these days. The reason is that I've tried to make a proper policy for Glee wiki but the users are being too dense to understand and since then I've been reluctant to come on wikia. I've tried to eliminate Fanfics, RPs, off-topic, make a proper manaul of style but the users completely ignores my requests :/ I came here to do stuff, then saw the skin and left.